Season 1/Episode 059
Episode 059, also known as A Threat, a Song is the 59th episode of the first season of the television series Violetta. It first aired on September 27, 2012, in Latin America, and it was directed by Jorge Nisco and Martín Saban and written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta. Overview Federico's failed attempt to kiss Violetta puts him in a confrontation with Leon. Federico quickly comes clean saying that he shouldn't have tried to kiss Violetta. The auditions for the show begin. But why hasn't Violetta been called to the auditions yet? Episode Summary The episode continues from the point where Federico is about to kiss Violetta. Just before he kisses her, she stops him and walks away. Meanwhile, Ludmila steals Violetta's application for the reality show. In the next scene, Maxi is trying to give Naty some flowers, but she gets scared and runs away from him. Violetta runs into Francesca at Resto Band and she tells her about what Federico did. Just after Francesca and Violetta finish talking, Leon comes up to Violetta and apologizes for doubting her. Violetta tries to tell him about Federico trying to kiss her but she can't bring herself to. Meanwhile, Camila and Maxi are talking about the reality show just outside the Studio, and Camila imagines herself singing the theme song for the show. Back at Resto Band, Luca tells Francesca about him auditioning as the host of the reality show, and he sings the song 'Come and Sing' to her in Italian. Francesca congratulates him and tells him that the song is great, but before he becomes a big star, he has to finish the supply list for her. After that, Tomas comes up and asks Francesca if she has anything nice to eat for Beto. Tomas notices Francesca staring at Federico and asks her if she likes him. Francesca then tells him about Federico trying to kiss Violetta, but she doesn't realize that Ludmila is eavesdropping on them and has heard every word. Ludmila then asks Tomas to have lunch with her, but she doesn't tell him that she heard what Francesca said. Later, at the Castillo house, Olga asks Ramallo to help her watch the reality show on the computer, but as they're talking Jade comes into the kitchen and makes a sandwich for the gardener. Olga and Ramallo are very surprised by this. Meanwhile, Camila and Leon are practicing at the Studio, but Camila is very stressed and doesn't do very well. Just after Camila leaves, Ludmila enters the room, and she tells Leon about Federico trying to kiss Violetta. Leon is furious and decides to confront Federico. Leon goes to Violetta's house to confront Federico. Federico tells Leon that he shouldn't have tried to kiss Violetta and that he's very sorry about it. Violetta comes into the kitchen while they're talking and gets mad at Leon for confronting Federico, but they make up straight away. The next day, the auditions for the talent show are about to begin. Just before the auditions start, Ludmila tells Violetta that she's a great singer and that she hopes that she does well in the show and that she thinks she might even win the show. Tomas sees all of this, and is very proud of Ludmila. Everyone is extremely stressed out for the auditions, especially Camila who practices 24/7. At the auditions, Maxi tries to talk to Naty, but she runs away from him. During the auditions, the students do whatever they can to get to the show. Tomas goes first and impresses the judges a lot. The auditions are halfway through and Camila hasn't shown up yet. Violetta wonders why she isn't called to the auditions yet. Violetta asks Marotti when she will be called to audition but he tells her that she's not on the list. Violetta is confused until she sees Ludmila tearing up her application. Violetta is very angry at Ludmila for this. But, just before the auditions end, Marotti tells Violetta that her name is on the computer, so she can audition. Camila shows up at the last minute because she fell asleep on the bus, but out of stress, she fails her audition. Violetta's audition begins right after Camila's. At the Castillo house, Olga and Ramallo watch Violetta's audition on the Youmix website and unexpectedly, Herman returns home early and nearly sees Violetta singing on the internet. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico Guest Cast *Unknown as Jacinto LaFontaine Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song) *Shout It Out (premiere) *Destined To Shine *Come and Sing (Italian version; premiere) Trivia *Luca sings in Italian for the first time in the series. Gallery Video Gallery TBA References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes